legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname, the viewpoint and title character, is a gentle and friendly 14-year old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day she has a dream of a mysterious girl fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl from her dream, comes to her class as a transfer student. Description Madoka Kaname from the future had already been a magical girl with Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura. Her identity as a magical girl had been discovered by Homura Akemi when she saved her from a witch that wanted to eat and kill her. Homura is friends with Madoka since and was kept away from being bullied. Past the pleasant days, Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe went off to face the Walpurgis Night Witch. Mami Tomoe went down first then Madoka Kaname with only injuries that last more time to spare speaking with Homura Akemi. She wanted one thing from Homura Akemi to prevent her death then in another timeline to prevent Kyubey from tricking her and the others to be used as pawns to help prevent entropy and create more worlds across the universe then leave them to be killed or turn into witches to attack more innocent lives for Kyubey to find more people to manipulate to do his job for him. To the present day Madoka Kaname lives a normal life under the secret protection of Homura Akemi to help her keep away from speaking with Kyubey as much as possible even if she isn't aware of the situation at firsthand. Madoka needed to be shown that becoming a magical girl isn't a chance to become an actual super heroine, she needed to be shown the consequences. A manipulated Mami Tomoe who suffered from a lack of any friends was given encouragement by Madoka Kaname that she wouldn't be alone anymore with her and Sayaka by her side. It made Mami reckless for experiencing this kind of feeling for the first time and got her killed eaten by the witch she was fighting. Madoka Kaname had stood watching from the sidelines seeing Sayaka Miki fall to despair from Kyoko Sakura's words and from her boy crush seeing another girl than Sayaka. She suffered pain from Kyoko Sakura redeeming herself to kill a Witch transformed Sayaka after her pleading attempts to get Sayaka Miki to fight her way out of that form back to normal failed miserably. Madoka was told by Homura Akemi from every timeline she was attempting to save her from that fate to dying. Why Homura didn't save the other magical girls was inevitable. Sayaka Miki would turn into a Witch no matter the outcome. Mami Tomoe would die fighting against the Walpurgis Night Witch and the other timeline would have her kill Kyoko Sakura first then turn on the others after finding out Sayaka Miki would turn into a Witch the other magical girls would turn. Mami Tomoe was killed by an arrow shot by Homura Akemi. For all this hopelessness Homura Akemi went to face the Walpurgis Night one last time. She had equipped herself well to fight the witch, the Walpurgis Night however proved too powerful. Homura Akemi couldn't get herself out of this one. She thought it was over until that light came for her. It revealed to be Madoka Kaname who made her mind about the wish and she wanted to stop all this darkness from ever spreading by Kyubey's manipulations by becoming a magical girl then transforming into a Goddess of Light and Reality traveling to other realities in time to help all the females who made the deal to become a magical girl live a normal life and grant anyone turned into a witch merciful fates. Madoka Kaname in human form Madokakanamehuman.png Madokakanamehuman1.png Madokakanamehuman2.png Madokakanamehuman3.jpg Madokakanamehuman4.jpg Madokakanamehuman5.jpg Madokakanamehuman6.jpg Madokakanamehuman7.jpg Madokakanamehuman8.jpg Madokakanamehuman9.jpg Madokakanamehuman10.jpg Madokakanamehuman11.jpg Madokakanamehuman13.jpg Madokakanamehuman14.png Madoka Kaname in Magical Girl form Madokakanamemagicalgirl.jpg Madokakanamemagicalgirl1.jpg|Madoka Kaname shooting a light element magical arrow Madokakanamemagicalgirl2.jpg Madokakanamemagicalgirl3.jpg Madokakanamemagicalgirl4.jpg Madokakanamemagicalgirl5.png Madokakanamemagicalgirl6.png Madokakanamemagicalgirl7.jpg Madoka Kaname in the Goddess of Light and Reality form Madokakanamegoddess.jpg Madokakanamegoddess1.jpg Madokakanamegoddess2.png Madokakanamegoddess3.jpg|Goddess Madoka Kaname aiming her bow to send a powerful attack. Madokakanamegoddess4.jpg Madokakanamegoddess5.jpg Madokakanamegoddess6.jpg|Goddess Madoka Kaname firing a light arrow that can destroy much stronger foes. Madokakanamegoddess7.jpg Madokakanamegoddess8.jpg Madokakanamegoddess9.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Universe Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Omnipotents Category:Flyers Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Archers Category:Deities Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Cute Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:The Jago Team Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Summoners Category:Vigilante Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Teleporters Category:Replicators Category:Telepaths Category:Shape Shifters Category:Big Goods Category:Ressurectors Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aoi Yūki Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Magical Girls Category:Superheroes Category:The Miracle Dark Elite Members Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666